Amy's Scream
by Nina the Keyblader Mistress
Summary: Amy Loomis is Billy's loomis little sister. She thinks that horror movies cant happen in real life. Sadly she is mistaken. Amy is stuck in the middle of the Woodbro murders.  Randy/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, im editing the chapters I don't like so much…But I still don't own Scream. I only own Amy, and a few filler chapters. So please tell me what you guys think. RandyXOc a bit of StuX Oc.

_My Name is Amy Loomis. This is my story. It has its ups and downs. I've been in so much pain, both emotionally and physically. I guess I should start from where it all began. Back when everything was alright in the world. _

I got home around 4:30ish and started to work on homework. I finish my homework for all classes fairly quickly; I go downstairs to see Billy flipping thru the channels. I quickly steal the remote and change it the movie channel. The opening of the Exorcist was coming on. It was a movie both me and my twin Billy would agree to watch. I go to sit down by Billy with a smile. We watch the movie for a while before my eyes get heavy. My head falls onto Billy's shoulder as I fade to sleep.

A few hours later I wake up still tired and tries to get back to sleep. I am laying on the couch in the living room in a light sleep. My mind was wondering where my brother was. The Exorcist was ending on the TV. I feel my long dark brown hair covering most of my face. Suddenly, I hear the TV turn off, and something grab me. My eyes widened i try to slug the person. My fist meets a face, and I hear,

" Jesus, Amy, that was one good punch."I rub my eyes a bit and see my older twin brother Billy. I smile a bit and laugh and roll my eyes.

"Well, you're the one who taught me that. Sorry though, I thought you were Freddy Krueger. "I laugh with him for a little a bit. I look at him for a moment then asks," Where did you go? I thought you were going to stay and watch it, till we both fell asleep."

I look at him for an answer, and then add," If you don't want to answer then you don't have too." I had realized awhile back that my brother had changed since our mother left. I guess he feel abandoned by mom. Billy was really close to her, while I was closer to dad.

" No, I was out at Sid's place." I raise my eyebrow at him, with a coy smile on my face. "Doing what, if I may ask?" I tease him a bit as Billy starts to answer.

"We didn't do anything above PG-13." I gave him the of course you didn't look. Then I slowly get up and kiss his cheek and hug him a bit. "I'm heading to bed, could you clean the popcorn? "

I give him one of my sweet innocent smiles as I head up to my room, to get some rest. I hear him groan a bit in protest.

The next morning, I woke up to Spice Girls' "Wanna". I was getting slightly annoyed with the song but it always seems to get me up. I rub eyes; and run my fingers thru my hair softly, and gets up and goes to the bathroom. I lock the door and take off my black silk nightgown and gets into the shower. I turn on the water and shivers a bit as it touches my soft skin. I quickly wash my body getting all the sweat and dirt off my body. I then start to wash my long dark brown hair.

I turn off the water when I'm done and step out of the shower. I wrap my towel around my body, and leave the bathroom. I knock on the Billy's door, knowing he wouldn't be up until I got him up. "Hey are you awake? You need to get ready for school." I say as the door opens revealing, that he already awake, with Stu Machcer. I blink a bit, with dark crimson blush covering cheeks. Ever since I meet met Stu, I had the hugest crust on him.

"Good Morning, S-Stu, Billy." I say smiling at both of them, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. Stu looks over me and grins.

" Amy, what an amazing piece of art you have grown into." He says looking me in the eyes, as I feel my cheeks getting redder. Billy looks Stu raising an eyebrow before he hits his arm hard.

"Watch it, you are talking about my sister.." Billy warns as they both start laughing. I look at them once more; as I keep the towel wrapped around her body. I quickly turn around and goes to my room. I start hitting my forehead muttering " Stupid, stupid."

I quickly brush my hair out. I then put on my underwear and bra. I always feel really bad, that I have a crush on my best friend's boyfriend. I quickly put on a black T-shirt, with black leg warmers on my arms. I then put on a dark blued colored skirt with black tights underneath it. I walk out of her room, and go downstairs. I blink checking my pocket realizing I don't have my phone on me. I run back up the stairs and go into my room to get it. I walk in and grab it off my dresser.

I walk out of my room, to see Billy's door shut. I walk over to it and knock on it softy. I walk for a reply, but none comes. I blink slightly as I don't hear anything. I open the door slowly and step inside. I don't see him or Stu in the room. I shrug and turn around to leave when I see both of them standing that the door way. A small gasp escapes my mouth as I jump nearly out of my skin.

"God you two, were you wanting to give me a heart attack?" I look at both of them trying to catch my breath shaking my head. But I blink noticing the look Billy is giving me.

"I'm sorry for entering you room without permission..I just didn't know if you were awake or not." I say looking at the ground before I feel Stu's hand rubbing and ruining my hair.

" It's no big deal…we just messing with you Amy.." He said laughing a bit as I crack a smile as well. I let out a small sigh of relief. Billy smiled at me as I walk out of the room; he closes the door behind me. I walk downstairs but the report on the news catches my eye.

" Two teen were brutally Murdered last night. Casey Becker and Steve Orth were the two young victims…." My eyes widen in shock. I clasp my hand over my mouth to keep from letting the noise of pain and surprise leave it. I felt Billy's arm wrap around me, as the tears start to fall down my face. I just couldn't believe Casey was gone. I cry for several moments hearing Billy shushing me. I dare to ask the one question on my mind.

" W-who would m-murder Casey? She was so nice…."I ask ,still in some shock as Billy hugging me tighter . He shakes his head a bit.

"I don't know Amy, I don't know.." He says, as I break down into more tears.


	2. Chapter 2 scream

Alright guys second chapter. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. I dont own a think btw, i only own Amy, and a few original chapters.

It was quiet as Billy, Stu, and I walked to school. Dad didn't come home last know, but I guess that isn't really new. Billy stopped and looked at me. He lifted up my chin, making me look at him.

" Are you sure you don't want to skip today? I'm sure that everyone would understand. You being close to Casey and all." I looked back at him.

"Yes, I-I'll be fine, but I'm just worried that more people will get hurt…" I say quietly. Stu pats my shoulder softly.

"Hey don't worry about it; no one is going to hurt you as long as Sir Stu is around…" I laugh weakly as I hit his shoulder.

"Don't forget about the Silent Knight Billy. " I say as I look at Billy, as he cracks bit of a smile. We remained quiet the rest of the time. When we reached the school, I waved to my brother and Stu. I headed in the other direction, seeing all the reporters around the school.

I looked once more at Billy as he and Stu headed to their first class. I look over the school, knowing that Casey wouldn't be there. I bit my lip as I was walking alone to get to the school. I saw Sid, and Tatum. I put on a weak smile as I went to hug Tatum tightly. I looked at Sid. I let go of Tatum and hugged Sid. I know tomorrow was the day that her mother was murdered a year ago. I hugged her tightly, thinking how it seemed that the murders were so close to Sid's mom's death day.

"Hey Sid, are you doing okay?" I ask, trying not to start crying again. I was also trying not to let any of those idiot reporters see me cry, and that was including, that no account bitch, Gale weathers. I mean, I knew that Sidney's mom was being a whore. But, claiming that Sid was wrong about who did it sort of crossed the line.

"Yeah, I'm fine Amy, but what about you? I knew you and Casey were friends." Sid looks at me sadly as I let a tear fall.

"Yeah, I-I just hope t-they c-catch the guy..." I said as I held onto her a bit longer. I look at her making a small smile as we start to walk. "So, what did you and my brother do last night, Sid?" I ask trying to ease some of the tension in the air around us. Sid looks at me with a light blush on her face.

"We did nothing above PG-13." Sid says with a small smile on her face.

Tatum and I laugh as we sung, "Billy and Sidney kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S…" Sid pushed us a bit as we all laughed.

"So Amy, when are you going to tell Randy that you like him?" Sid asks with an evil smile on her face. Tatum laughs softly as I tried to come up with something to say.

"Well, I-I can't because he is **madly** in love with you." I counter back at her, as we get closer to the school. It seems as if it is a normal day to expect a good friend of mine is dead.

I was called to the principal's office later, during English. I had a few tears running down my face. I looked at Dewy sadly. I also saw my brother in there. I sat by him, as I looked at the sheriff. "Miss Loomis, we are here to ask you a few things."

I rub my eyes softly as Billy rubs my back softly. "A-alright, I-I am willing t-to help in any way I can…" I say quietly as I look at the ground. They asked me several questions about Casey and Steve. I told them everything that I knew. Then, they started to ask Billy different questions. One was if he went hunting from time to time. After a while, they said we could go. I hugged Billy tightly before I started to head back to class.

At lunch, I was the first one to arrive. I sat down and slowly started to eat my chips, as Randy Meeks, hugged me from behind. I jumped into the air, glaring at him. He laughed as I threw a chip at him. I few minutes later, everyone was talking. I tried not to listen to conversation. I got up and grabbed my lunch as everyone kept making jokes about Casey and Steve. Billy told them to stop but he didn't go after me. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see it was Randy. "Amy, I'm sorry I didn't mean a word I said." I smiled at his attempt to apologize. "I know Randy i-I just miss her. " I hugged him tightly, as I buried my face into his shoulder, blushing softly.

As the day went by, people came by and told me that it would be okay. I knew that it would be as soon as the killer was caught. I told Billy that I was going to the Video store for a bit and then I would head home. I even helped Randy stock movie shelves. I left around 8, and headed home. I saw that dad and Billy weren't home. I shrugged a bit as I turned on a few lights.

Sid's Point of view.

I was lying in the spare bed at Tatum's and Dewey's house. Dewy just handed me an icepack, as Tatum and I start to talk. Tatum's mom comes in with the phone saying it's my dad. I go to answer it, only to find out it's the killer. "NO!…"

"Poor Billy Boyfriend, an innocent boy doesn't stand a change with you." The killer taunts.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted into the phone, my body shaking and tears start to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Looks like you fingered the wrong guy…again."

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough… Too bad, that Billy won't be there to save Amy…" He hung up as I start to panic."Dewy y-you got to get to the Loomis's now!

Back to normal point of view:

I just got out of the shower when the phone rang. I picked it up, thinking it might be Billy.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were coming home…"

"I think you got me mistaken…" A deep male voice says to me.

"O-oh sorry, I thought you were my brother. "

"It's alright, By the way who is it that I am speaking to?" He asks with a soft chuckle.

"My name is Amy. Ummm, do I know you? Or are you Randy trying to play a prank?" I say calmly as I brush my hair out.

"No, I don't think we have met…Amy, what is your favorite scary movie? " He asks, I blinked a bit appalled, but I let a smile pull at the corners of my mouth.

"Randy, you know my favorite is 'The Ring'. You know the one that you think is stupid and a waste of time."

"Hmm…That is the one with the girl who was pushed into the well, right?"

I blinked a bit as I started to think that this isn't Randy. I got up, and locked the door.

"Hello? Did I say something wrong Amy?" He asked as I hung up on him.

I let out a sigh, as I grabbed my head softly. I couldn't believe that I gave my name to a stranger, and he kind a sounded like a Psycho. I start to head upstairs to my room, as the phone rang again.

"Look I don't know who you are but you better just leave me alone!" I yell into the phone, today wasn't my day, and this idiot wasn't helping.

"No, you look you piece of shit. If you hang up on me again, you'll end up just like your friend Casey!"

My eyes widen in fear as I look for my cell phone. I saw it and go to call the police.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. " The man says, as I stop looking for anywhere he could be. "Yes, I can see you perfectly." He chuckles again as I wrap my robe around myself tighter.

"What do you want?" I demand as I scan the room for a weapon.

"I want to play a game, the same game that Casey and Steve lost to."

I remain silent as I try to control my breathing."A-Alright let's play then." I stutter as I walk towards the stairs.

"Alright, first question and it's an easy one, category movies, genre is Horror. Who pushed Samara down the well in "The Ring"?

"It was her adopted mother, A-Anna Morgan." I smirk as I thought it was fairly easy. "Is that all you got?" I ask trying to be brave.

"Ding, Ding, Ding. That's right, and this is just the beginning. The next question is the final which will decide your fate. Where am I? "

My eyes widen in surprise, as I look around. I breathe in deeply as I grab a candle stick. I think about it a moment.

"You're in the closet closes to the living room." I say looking over the room, he doesn't reply as I smile as I kept a tight grip on the candle stick. "I'm right aren't I? "

"No, you're dead wrong." He says, but waits it sounds as if it was right behind me. I turn quickly jumping a bit as I see the white ghost mask, and black cloak. I barely move out of the way of the knife. I feel it cut my face. I stumble back as I hit the knife out of his hand with the candle stick. He jumped on top of me and started to choke me. I start to claw his hand, as his other goes to reach the knife. He stabs it into my leg. I let out a gasp of pain, as my sight becomes blurry and I struggle to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3 Scream

I do not own anything but Amy, and the few parts of the story that i make up. RandyXoc With slight StuXOc. Please review i love them.

I hold onto the candle stick tightly as I swing it hard at the masked man. He lets go of my neck, as he falls over holding his head. I roll away from him; trying to get up but the pain in my leg makes it hard. I look back and see that the man is gone. I hold onto the candle stick as I limp to my cell phone, I look around first before I start dialing the phone. As I start to dial 9, I feel myself being tackled to the ground. I turn to see that it is the mask man. My eyes widen, under him I keep struggling. I feel pain enter my left shoulder, I gasp out in pain. Tears fill my eyes, as he pulls the knife out. I hear that he is snickering behind the mask. I get my right arm free; I elbow him in the face. He gets off my body holding the mask. I turn over on my back which sends a bit more pain. As my eyesight gets darker I see bright red and blue lights, flashing outside one of the windows.  
>I wake up a bit later, in the bed of an ambulance. I try to get up but I am gently pushed back into the bed by Dewy.<p>

"Dewy, t-thank god you're here. T-the killer he was here and he attacked me…" I say while looking at him briefly then I look around.

"Yes, we know. Earlier, Sid was attacked then called by the killer warning us about you being attacked, and your brother was thought to be the killer, but now…" My eyes widen as Dewy says this.

"Sid was attacked? Billy was a suspect? Why wasn't I told any of this? "I demand, sitting up a bit, moving Dewy's hands away.

"We tried calling the house, but you weren't home, and now the attack is over. Now, you should be relaxing, you were just attacked by a psychopath." He looks me in the eyes, as I breathe in. I nod, looking at him. I grab my head with a sigh.

"Sorry Dewy, it's just that I lost one of my friends, Sid was attacked, Billy became a suspect; and now me being attacked, it is all so stressful." I say closing my eyes, trying to not to cry. I feel Dewy gently rubbing my back being careful not to touch the wound.

"I know Amy, It's just that I could help more. Maybe once the paramedics clear you, you should come to my house and stay for the night. I think Tatum and Sid would appreciate that." I nod, with a small smile.

The paramedics looked me over. They said that I should be fine, and that wounds were deep but they weren't critical. They patched me up and send me with Dewy. I limp to his car and saw the twit Gale Weathers had shown up. I smile when I see that she has a huge swollen cheek.  
>Dewy and I drive in silence on our way back to the Riley house. When we get out of the car, I hug Dewy softly. I start to limp to the house. The door opens and Tatum and Sid come running out, they both hug me tightly, but were careful not to touch my shoulder. I saw that they have tears running down their faces.<p>

"Amy, we were so worried, we didn't want to lose you. "Tatum says as I hug her and Sid.

"Well, I didn't want to die either. That is why I put up one hell of a fight." I say proud that I fought that sicko. He would be hurting tomorrow, that's for sure.

We all walk inside and begin to talk about random things. But after a while I fell asleep. I wake up a bit earlier then everybody so that I could take a shower. It was painful, but I just hate feeling dirty. When I got out, I carefully put the wrapping on my leg and shoulder, just putting a large band aid on my cheek. I see that Tatum and Sid are still peacefully sleeping; I brush out my shoulder length light brown hair. I put it into a tight braid. I walk into Tatum's bedroom, shaking Tatum to wake up first: then I go to wake up Sid. I limp into the kitchen seeing Tatum's mom fixing us some breakfast. I sit down at the table and start eating. Dewy came to join me with some coffee, and he tells us that Billy was released, and that he didn't make the calls to Casey and Sid, which was a relief to me.  
>Dewy dropped us off at school, keeping reporters off our backs, and walking us to our first classes. On our way there, Sid stops to talk to Gale which ends with Tatum commenting on her bruised cheek. I then saw Randy, and I limp to him and hug him softly.<p>

"Tatum called to see if you were still at the store. She filled me in on what happened to Sid, I just got worried. When the ambulance drove by heading to your place, I assumed the worst." He says as he holds me carefully in his arms, my cheeks turning a dark red.

"Well my brother taught me a few moves to protect myself, although it didn't really help when I got stabbed." I tried to make a small joke of it. Randy laughs a bit and takes my books from me.

"I shouldn't let a hurt lady carry her books. I will be your knight for today." Randy says with a small smirk on his face. He offers his arm and I take, we start to walk to class as Tatum makes a few rooting noises. I shake my head as I hold onto Randy, we stop at our lockers to get a few things. After the first few hours of the day, I met Sid, Tatum, and Stu outside their lockers. Stu gave him a small hug.

"Sorry I was unable to protect you, Princess Amy. I have failed you as your knight." He bows a bit with a sad look on his face. I hug him tightly not caring that I'm in pain.

"You didn't know Sir Stu, and I glad you weren't there. I don't want you to get hurt; I don't want to lose anybody else." I say with tears in my eyes as Stu holds me close to him for a second, then we separate.  
>I lean against a locker, listening to Sid talk. I close my eyes to relax a bit. But I open my eyes again, because of a sound. It turned out to be two guys in the same costume the killer was in. I let out a scream of terror; Randy who just got there went to me, and tries to calm me down.<p>

"Hey, don't pay any mind to those guys; they are just jerks who want to get a laugh of tormenting you and Sid." He says holding me close to him, I hear Stu laughing then getting hit by Tatum.  
>I wipe away the tears that formed in my eyes with my sleeves. I kiss Randy's cheek as a thank you, I notice that he cheeks as red as mine. Both Randy and I head to our next class, which was study hall. We just talked about random things; I think he was doing this to keep me from thinking about what happened, but with all the looks ofpity that I was getting it was hard to forget.<p>

"Umm, Amy would you like to hang out afterschool at the video store with me, I mean if you want to?" He asks me, my face became red as I nod with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you? You're one of the few people I feel safe with here. I can even help you stock shelves if you want." I say looking him in the eyes, as I write down a few things. But then I frown scolding myself.

"I have to make sure it's alright with Billy first, but even if he says no, I'm still going to hang out with you." I say as the principal says that school is being cut out early along with a curfew.  
>I walk with Randy to get my bags but he had to get to work, so I kept going. I see Billy by my locker and I run to him. I hug him tightly, but I let out a gasp of pain, as I hug him too hard.<p>

"Amy, I'm so glad you're okay. I heard at the police station that the killer had attacked you. No one would tell me anything." Billy was holding me gently; he looks at me with a sad look.

"I'm fine Billy; I used the moves you showed me. I couldn't do much though against a knife." I smile back at him, he was holding me. I was happy I had my brother back, and it was good to know that he didn't kill my friend.

"Billy, could we go to the video store? I really want to hang out with Randy, and we could get some movies while we are there. "I ask with my puppy eyes, Billy laughs and patted my head.

"How could I say no to that face, beside Stu is having a party. We need to pick up some movies for the party." I look at him somewhat happy but also confused.

"But I can't really go there like this, and I don't drink. There is also a killer on the loose." I say trying not to be shocked. Normally out of the two of us, he made the better choices.

"Well, there all of our friends will be there, plus your knights will be there too, so they could protect you. " He has a small smirk as he starts to tickle me.

"A-alright I-I will go….." I say between laughs, I catch my breath when he stopped. We start to walk to the video store, and I wonder how the night is going to turn out.


	4. Chapter 4 scream

Hey Guys, it me sorry I haven't updated. But here it is. Please review, I also need some help do you think that Stu survive or not. Plus I do not own anything but the few chapters I will write on my own. Enjoy. By the way I need abit of help. I need some I don't know how Amy is going to get attacked by Stu. Send me some ideas.

Billy and I are walking from school to the video store. We were half way there, when Billy said he had to go do a few things. I nods and keep walking to the store, I start humming softy. I was about to enter it when something grabs my waist. I jump and glare at Stu, and hit his arm.

"Not funny, Stu…" I say grabbing my shirt a bit, and hit him with my book bag. I go get a green shirt which is a uniform. I come here for much I work here part time. But I haven't been fired once. I wave at Randy at as I start to stock a few shelves. It seem like nothing was wrong in Woodsboro, but I have the stitches in my back and leg to prove something is wrong.

"Hey, Amy could you help me over here?" Randy asks, and I nod; when I get over there a lot of people walk in. I take all of the non-horror movies of the cart. I start to put them up, and start singing along with music on the radio. I look up seeing Billy talking to a few girls; I raise my eyebrow at that. I see Stu sneaking up on Randy but I decide not to tell Randy; l bend down carefully not to hear myself to get a movie. I hear movies go everywhere as I walk to pick them up. I laugh softly as I hand them to Randy.

"Sorry but it was too funny to stop, Randy." I say softly as I see him glare at Stu and I. I walk away to stack a few more shelves of movies. I hum softly while I go to a different part of the store, when I hear Randy say…

"There's a formula to it. A very simple formula! Everybody is a suspect!" I look up and wobble over there as Billy sneaks behind Randy. Randy jumps as he is grabbed by Billy.

"How do we know you're not the killer? Huh? Huh?" Billy asked holding onto to Randy. I roll my eyes and make Billy let go of him.

"H-hi Billy.." Randy says as he is soon grabbed from behind by Stu.

"Maybe your movie- freaked mind lost its reality button. You ever think of that?" Billy says glaring at Randy.

"If Randy a suspect so am I." I say moving a bit of hair out of my way. My cheeks ate lightly red as I defend Randy. But Stu shakes his head.

"You were attacked Amy, you can't be the killer; besides what would be your motive?" He asked, I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Its sorta like Randy what would be his motive?" I say as Randy turns so Stu likes go of him.

"It's the millennium. Motives are incidental." I was so glad that Randy came up with something. It seems that Stu and Billy were happy with that answer. Billy pats his cheek softy as he heads home. I let out a small sigh of relief; Randy look at me with an apologetic look.

"Are you telling me that is not a killer?" He says, my eyes widening in anger; Stu is laughing softly.

"That is what this was about? You still think my brother is the killer?" I couldn't help but be hurt and mad.

"You think my brother would sneak out of the police station and attack me?" I shake my head as I head to the other part of the store to clock out. I was fighting tears in my eyes; I just couldn't believe that Randy would think that. I take off the stores shirt and start heading to walking back to my place. Randy comes up try to say he is sorry. But I ignore him, Stu stops him from getting close to me. He is shaking his head.

"You hurt her man, she won't listen to you in this state, trust me." I smile a bit Stu is still trying to play the night in shining armor. I hear the ringtone, "genie in a bottle" I look up at my phone. It's a text from Tatum. To meet them at the store, so they could help me with makeup. I laugh a bit, thinking Tatum had the best timing in the world. I saw Dewy and waved as I went into the store. For a hours Sid, Tate and I had a major makeovers.

When we drove up to the party, I was wearing a black dress that went above my knees. I am also wearing black tights under it. I think I look pretty good; I hug Stu when I see him and go to sit down and with some friends from school. I look at Randy, Sid told me to forgive him; he was just stating his own thoughts. I walk to Randy and hug him.

"Randy I'm sorry I got mad earlier. I just…" He puts a finger on my lip smiling at me.

"Hey, it's cool. I shouldn't have said anything about it. I just didn't mean to upset you. You mean a lot to me. I don't ever want to hurt you again. " He says holding my hand softly. I'm so glad he like me back; I nod knowing I couldn't be mad at the man I loved. I look at him and started to lean in; I noticed he was also leaning it.

"Do either of you too lovebirds want a beer?" Both Randy and I jump, as we both turn to glare at Stu. My cheeks become crimson as I shake my head; while Randy takes one. I sigh as I sit on Randy's lap; we are discussing movies with Sid. I roll my eyes as they discuss why Jamie Lee Curtis is the Scream Queen.

I see Tate go off to get more beers, I snuggling into Randy's chest. I think that Randy and I are together now. It's been about an hour and a lot of the people are leaving. Sid and I are looking for Tatum but can't find her. I sigh a bit as I come to the feeling that she bail on us. Tho it doesn't seem like Tate to bail like she did. I watch Sid go up with Billy to Stu's parent's room. We start watching horror movies with everyone. I roll my eyes at the parts where me and Randy can point out where the killer pops up.

"Really I don't get why these so scary, the effects suck." I get off of his lap, shaking my head. I got up and got more popcorn. I started to hear Randy talk about Jamie Lee, and how she always seem to be a virgin in horror movies.

"Only virgins can do that. Don't you know the rules?" I groan softly shaking my head; I have heard the rules from Randy a million times. But I was I wasn't going to spoil his moment.

"What rules?" one of the people ask, I shake my head; they were going to get an earful.

"You don't- Jesus Christ you don't know that Rules?"Randy paused the movie and gets up standing in front of the TV.

"Have an aneurysm why don't ya?" Stu remarks; earning a glare from Randy; he starts to explain the rules.

"There are certain Rules one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance, number one: You can never have sex. Big no-no! Big no-no!" That earned earn him a lot of booing and popcorn being tossed at him. I hold in a chuckle, hearing Stu's comment.

"I'd be a dead man." Several people laughed along with it.

"Sex equals death. Okay? Number two: You can never drink or do drugs." Randy says as everyone goes to raise their beers. I shake my head a bit, being the only person who didn't drink.

"No, the sin factor. It's a sin. It's an extension of number one. And number three: Never, ever, ever under any circumstances say "I'll be right back," because you won't be back. " He toasts with someone as he says it, he is being very serious as he stated the last parts.

"I'm getting another bear. You want one?" Stu asks, I know this is to make fun of Randy.

"Yeah, sure."

"il be right back.." everyone Is laughing as I go to steal Randy's seat.

"You push the laws, and you end up dead. See you in the kitchen with a knife." Randy says as he picks me up putting me back on his lap.

"According to your rules, I'm the only one here that will survive if this was a horror movie. You all have been drinking for a while." I point out, before Randy pours a bit of beers into my mouth. I drink it but im not happy. I stick out my tongue at him, as the movie resumes. After a while a lot of the people are drunk out of their minds, Randy included.

"I'm going to get fresh air okay?" I tell Randy getting slightly bored with movie. He nods a bit as I hold walk out the front the door. It was so quiet it bothered me, I go out to walk along the post line. I blink a bit as I hear my cell phone go off. I grab it answering it.

"Hello?" I ask while I walk along the post.

"Hello Amy…" My eyes widen as it is the voice of the man who attacked me. My blood is running cold, as I look around looking all over the place so I won't be caught off guard.

"What d-do you want?" I try to keep my voice from shaking.

"Oh you're going to find out soon enough, maybe you should look in the garage…unless your too scared too." He suggests with a dark chuckle. I shake my head, for some reason his voice sent shivers down my back.

"You could be leading me into a trap to cut me up…" I say remembering several movies where girls die because of them be stupid.

"You could be right, but you won't find out standing by that post…" The man says as I start to head back to the house. I close my phone hurrying to the garage; when I get there tears fill my eyes, as I go to turn around to puke. Tatum's mangled body is hanging from the door of the garage.

Okay that's it for chapter four. Leave reviews and what you think should happen, tell me how do you think she should react. Review inspire me.


	5. Scream

Disclaimer…I own nothing but the idea of Billy having a sister.

Hey guys here the update. Im sorry for the wait.. What happens to Amy is still up to you, she will live thru the first movie. But the other two is up to you. Btw thank you all for reviewing it makes me happy inside..btw does Amy seem Mary sueish to you guys? Plus what do you think should happen in the next chapter..?

I try to keep from screaming, seeing Tatum's body like that. Tears forming in my eyes as I look around carefully; knowing the killer is watching from somewhere. I jump a bit into the air as I hear my phone go off once again; I look to see the number seeing that it is unknown. I answer, clenching my fist tightly.

"What do you think of my surprise Amy?" He asks in a taunting voice, I try to control a shiver over my body. I want to snap at this psycho, but I bite back my anger.

"Why would you show me this, you sick freak…? Just so you could see me freak out, panic?" I demand, wanting to go back inside where it's safe; and I could tell Randy. But fear has a tight grip on me.

"This is just the beginning of it my dear Amy….This is all part of a game, Tatum unfortunenly lost.. " He seems to be cut off by the noise of the rest of the guest getting into their cars and driving away. I hear him chuckle a bit.

"I see they found Principal Himbry…" He says as my eyes widen. This man had killed Casey, Steve, Tatum, and now Himbry… He had to be stopped.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just leave us alone" I asks going to the front door quickly holding my phone. My body shaking as I wobble back to the front door. I look around for Dewy, or even that twit Gale Weathers.

"Why should I ruin the surprise? You just have to wait to see the finally." He says before I hang up on him. I have to get to Randy quickly, before the pain in my leg get the best of me. My leg gives out as tears form in my eyes. He is watching me from somewhere but where. I look at the window the garage. That would have been the perfect vantage point. Panic is feeling my body, as I force my body to run to house only making part ways, before I feel someone grab onto my shoulder. I jump and turn around quickly to see Stu holding a bottle. I let out a noise of relief as I see him. I nearly fall into his arms.

"Amy, are you alright? I mean it looks like you've seen a ghost." He jokes looking at me, then seeing how pale my face was he became sober.

"Amy, what's wrong…?" He asked holding onto my shoulders, looking into my eyes. I let a few tears fall and I hold onto him.

"Stu…the killer is here…T-Tatum…is dead. W-We have to find the others and get out of here…" I say crying softly. Stu doesn't say anything as I go to look up at him. His eyes are cold, and unreadable. He holds me to him for a moment. He lets me go, he looks me in the eyes before he speaks.

"Amy, show me where T-Tatum is.." He said, looking away holding my hand. I went back to the Garage, and he looked at Tatum's body. He was shaking softly. I couldn't believe that he was crying. After a moment, he hide wiped his eyes. He grabbed my arm and started to walk with me.

"Amy, you need to go get the cops…Il try and find Sidney and Billy.." He said still hiding his face from mine. I raises an eye brow at this idea. I shake my head.

"No I cant just leave….I don't want to come and find yo-you or anyone else dead Stu.." I say tears forming in my eyes. I am shaking as he grabs my shoulders roughly.

"Amy..please…just this once listen to your knight…please go get help…" He said kissing my cheek softly before he run back towards the house. I start to walk on the road quickly, I look over my shoulder a lot. I make sure that no one is following me. I wasn't going to fall for the traps. After a while I saw Gale and Dewy walking along the road. I let out a sigh of relief. I hurry to them. Dewy looks at me worried

"Amy what are you doing out here? I thought you were at the party." Dewy also looked very confused. I shook my head with tears forming from my eyes.

"D-dewy.. you have to come quick..the..the killer is at the house…h-he has kill Tatum." I barely say avoiding his eyes. Hot tears were falling down my cheek, when I felt Dewy embrace me. I could feel the tears falling from his cheek onto my shoulder. I heard Gale's breathing become panicked. Dewy let go of me and started to head back to the house with his gun drawn. Gale and I quickly followed him.

"Is there a phone in the van?" Dewy asked Gale as we reached the house. The door was wide open, panic fills my body.

"Yes there is…" Gale answers as Dewy goes behind his police car and looks into the door. He walks closer to the house.

"Okay, lock yourself in and call the sheriff for back up…" He says walking closer to the door.

"Be careful.." I say to him as Gale and I hurry to the van. I look back at the house. I shook my head and went heading back into the house after Dewy. I heard Gale yelling for Kenny as I walked back. I also hear the door slam. I walked in not seeing Dewy in sight. I didn't see Dewy anywhere as I went to head upstairs. I didn't dare call out as I was scared that the killer was inside of the house.

I reached the bedroom to find blood covering some of the ground. Tears form from my eyes as I hope it was my brother…or Sidney. I backed up and felt something behind him. It was the man in the ghost mask who attacked me earlier. I tried to move forward but my injuries finally got to me because my leg gave out. The man grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head into a wall. I let out a gasp as pain fills my head. I struggle to get away, as I feel the knife entering my already wounded shoulder. I let out a cry of pain as this was all too much for my weak body. I felt the man throw me onto the ground, before everything went numb.

The next time I would wake up would be on the floor of the bedroom, but a puddle of blood from my wounded shoulder. I started to get up, I grabbed my shoulder and went to go downstairs..

_Nothing would prepare me for the event that I was about to see…._


End file.
